Missing someone?
by StinnaCullen109
Summary: Nessie and her familly have moved away from Forks with out Jacob. She finds out that she maybe likes Jacob I little more then she thought. See how it turns out by reading this:
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it. I'm not that good off spelling English so help me if I totally lost. Injoy:)**

I walked across the yard thinking about my life as a part vampire, part human. We have just moved out off Forks away from Jacob and the rest off the varwolf. I missed Jacob so much. He is always in my dreams and there never goes five minutes were I don't think off him. I know it's stupid, I mean come on we has always been best friends and has never taken the next step. I have never thought off him in that way. I know he is sort off beautiful, but he is or he were my best friend. Maybe I'm just about to be crazy, that wouldn't be the first time, let's just say I had had a little to much to drink last time…

After a little time spending on thinking about Jacob, I decided to run back to my families new house. It was as big as the last one, if not bigger. We all lived there together, that would mean. Me, my daddy and mommy, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmet. I loved all off them, but sometimes it could be pretty ignoring to have all off my family together in one house all the time.

Alice is my favourite aunt, off course Rosalie is not a bad aunt, it's just that with Alice I can talk about anything, cause she will find out about it sooner ore later. I also loved to spent time together with Jasper, he tells me stories about the war and how it was bag then, it is really exciting.

When I came back to the house, was dad by the piano.

"So Nessie, were have you been today?" He ask me, as soon as I enter the room.

"Out in the forest doing nothing, really." He knew that I wasn't right. That's what you get when you have a father who can read your mind. It's a "pain in the ash" if you ask me. _I hate when you read my mind. Get out off my head!. _He looked a little mad when he read that thought in my head. _That's what you get when you can't keep you mind out to your self. _And by that thought I run to my room and shut the door loudly.

After about ten minutes I heart someone walk at the stares. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Nessie can I come in?" It was my father.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" I yelled back at him. He walked in and sat beside me on the bed. I didn't looked at him.

"Nessie, what is it that bothers you so much. I have never seen you like this." He sounded sad, so I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't know daddy. It's like a peace off me is missing and I can't find it." I looked away when I got tears in my eyes. I'd hate to cry in front off others, even my dad. He took my chin soft and turned my head so he could look at me. I looked up at him and felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart. It's all right. Just tell me what you think is bothering you so much. It is hurting me to see you like this." He looked at my with concern in his eyes.

"I…I can't live without him dad. I don't know why it's just like I left a part off me whit him when I left and it's hurting so bad." Know I started crying much. The thought off Jacob made my so sad. Daddy looked at me and then he took me into a hug. It felt good that he was there and that I finally had lifted it off my heart…

**So what do you think? **


	2. Moving?

**I'm taken to turkey on monday so this would probably be the last time I update before I go. I'm coming home 07.20.10 and I will update as soon as I am home. Hope you injoy:) **

_"I…I can't live without him dad. I don't know why it's just like I left a part off me whit him when I left and it's hurting so bad." Know I started crying much. The thought off Jacob made my so sad. Daddy looked at me and then he took me into a hug. It felt good that he was there and that I finally had lifted it off my heart…_

My father looked at me. I thought he would be mad, but all I could see in his expression was sadness. Like he knew this would happen and just had hope it didn't. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Nessie, I know this is hard to figure out and that you are very confuse right now. But believe me everything is going to be fine in the end. I know it will." What did he mean when he said that. He couldn't possible know how this would end up.

"Dad don't lie to me. It is not going to be fine. I shouldn't feel this way." I laid down in the bed and turned me head away from him, so he couldn't see I had started to cry again.

"Nessie look at me." He waited to I looked at him before he continued. "I would never lie to you and you know that, so will you please listen to what I got to say?" When I didn't respond he started going again.

"I know that we are far away from Jacob, but if I say that I will talk to the others about moving back. What would you say to that?"

"Dad, do you mean that? OMG… Thank you so much. That would be so great. I love you daddy." I jump up to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"I love you to Nessie. And I will do anything to make you happy. Now will you let me talk to the others, so that we can move?" I let go off him and jump up to my computer. I had so much to do.

EPOV

After talking to Nessie I walk down and call on the others, so I could talk to them about moving back to Forks. Alice and Jasper was the first to enter the living room were I had sat down at the sofa.

"What's up Edward?" Alice asked.

"I have to talk to you, it's about Nessie. She is beginning to have feelings for Jacob as we expected." I looked at her and she walk over and sat beside me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward. I know how much you have hoped this would never happen." She hugged me tight. Alice and I had always been close. Given that I could read her mind and she always knew what I was up to.

After to minutes was everybody in the living room. Bella walked in ass the last and got over to me and kiss me. God, how I loved her.

Carlisle was the first to speak, like he almost always were.

"So Edward. Why have you called the hole family together now. There is anything wrong? Is there?" He looked a little bit worried, but not much. Cause if there was anything wrong would he not be in doubt.

"Nothings wrong. It's Nessie; she is starting to have feelings for Jacob. I think that it is time to move back." Everyone went silent. Again Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Okay. We knew this would happen at some time, we just didn't think it would come so soon. Bella and Edward since you are the parents I think that you should make the decision." I looked at Bella, while all the others slowly went out. I couldn't figure out he expression.

"What do you think my loved?" I asked her.

"I don't know Edward. Like Carlisle said, we knew this would happen and that she can't live without him much longer. I think maybe it is time to move back." She looked at her hands and I'm sure that if she had been human she would blush.

I gently mad her look at me and lent forward so I could kiss her. Our lips connected as if they were made to be together. I laid my hand at her back and pulled her closer to me. We sat like that for a little while. All the sudden I heard someone behind me.

"Get a room. Come on mom and dad that is gross." I turned around and looked up at Nessie who couldn't stop smiling.

"So Nessie how much have you heard off ours conversation?" If you call kissing that.

"Not much, just mom saying that we are moving and then I saw you to such your head off each other. Adr." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nessie go to you room and start packing. Leave me and your dad alone. We can figure out something to do while your packing." Bella looked at me whit a dirty look and blinked. That sounds fun…

**So what do you think? Please review that would mean so much to me:)**


	3. On our way

**I'm so sorry that I havent opdated in a logn time...**

**I really hop you can forgive me. It is short, I know. But I am going to opdate soon again. I promise...**

_"Nessie go to you room and start packing. Leave me and your dad alone. We can figure out something to do while your packing." Bella looked at me whit a dirty look and blinked. __That sounds fun…_

RPOV

Oh my god. I am going to see Jacob again. My one and only. Okay that sound, way to romantic. I'm thinking more like, a guy that I like a lot.

Well my daddy is a little bit ignoring. Come on, I'm a big girl, who can handle thing on her own. But it's helps that mommy's okay whit it. She says that Jacob would never hurt me and that he's missing me to.

We are going to move back into the old house in Forks, then we will see if Jacob is going to live with me or I with him. If it stood to my father, he would say neither and that we are going to the other end of the contry. Like that's ever going to happen.

It's five o'clock in the morning and we leave six thirty. I can't wait. Jacob doesn't know that we are coming, so it's going to be a surprise. I just hope that he will be happy to see me.

Rosalie thinks that I'm a not case. That Jacob is a dog, without a brain. I just ignore her, she doesn't know him like I do. Or I think I do.

"Nessie! Are you done packing?" My aunt Alice yelled from the kitchen. Like she didn't already know. She was the one packing my bag and I only had to pack my handbag to the plain.

"Yes, Aunt Alice. I be right down." I grab my handbag and ran down stairs. The hole family was there, except from Alice. I could hear here from the kitchen, packing the final things.

"Hay mommy, when do I get to see Jacob up there?" I looked at her with big do eyes. I knew she couldn't stand that, and like I knew.

"Oh honey. You can see him as soon as you like. I will drive you to La push myself. I miss Jacob to." She smiled at me and then turned her attention to my father. He looked like he could smash something. I really hope he would get over himself. I just don't need and angry father when I'm going to meet my best friend again.

EPOV

I couldn't stand my daughter get hurt by guy, and especial not by Jacob. But I knew she was in pain here. She loved him. I could see that, but I really wanted to keep my daughter just a little bit longer to myself. I guess that's not the way it's going to happen.

"Okay everybody lets get going. Nessie come here and me, your mother and you are driving together." I smiled at her, as good as I could. She couldn't see that it was fake, 'cause she was all worked up in seeing Jacob again.

"Calm down Edward. You know Jacob would never hurt her on purpose and she is a big girl know, she can take care of herself, without an angry father on the side." My beautiful Bella smiled up at me. She was totally okay with our daughter running of with some dog.

We ran out to the car and began our journey back to Forks.

**What do you think? Please Review **

**Love you3**


End file.
